vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Flame Knight
|-|Mystic Flame Knight= |-|Flame Knight= |-|Berserker= |-|Homura= |-|Prometheus= Summary Mystic Flame Knight is a species of monster from Puzzle and Dragons, taking the form of a humanoid in a red suit of armor who is emotionless, only living to fight. It has two branches of evolution. The Flame Knight branch eventually leads to becoming Phoenix Knight Homura a powerful knight that dominates the air in a blue flame. The Berserker branch instead leads to Blazing Hammer Brute, Prometheus a hulking warrior armed with a mighty, flaming mace used to lay waste to everything in its way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Mystic Flame Knight | Flame Knight | Berserker | Phoenix Knight Homura | Blazing Hammer Brute, Prometheus Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Dragonoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Weapon Mastery, possible Natural Weaponry (Mystic Ice Knight's description claims that the 'weapons' of this series of monsters are biological and a part of their bodies), Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation | All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Flight | All previous abilities except Flight, Explosion Manipulation (Swinging his mace causes massive explosions) Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable, if not superior, to Woodsie. Fights with a sword and is a threat to normal humans.) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level '''(Comparable to Exia) | At least '''Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Street level | Building level+ | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Natural Weapons, Swords and Maces depending on evolution Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Fire Orbs:' Mystic Flame Knight and its Evolutions can tap into Fire Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Fire energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Mystic Flame Knight: *'Orb Change - Fire:' Changes the Water Orbs in the air nearby into Fire Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks Flame Knight: *'Orb Change - Fire:' Changes the Water Orbs in the air nearby into Fire Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Phoenix Soul - S:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Fire Elemental, and Animal Type allies slightly Beserker: *'Heart Change - Fire:' Changes the Heart Orbs in the air nearby into Fire Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Giant Soul - S:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Animal Type, and Dragonoid Type allies slightly Homura: *'Orb Change - Fire:' Changes the Water Orbs in the air nearby into Fire Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Phoenix Soul - M:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Fire Elemental Type, and Animal Type allies by 1.5x Prometheus: *'Heart Change - Dark:' Changes the Heart Orbs in the air nearby into Dark Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Giant Soul - M:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Animal Type, and Dragonoid Type allies by 1.5x Key: Mystic Flame Knight | Flame Knight | Berserker | Homura | Prometheus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers